Ben 10: Ultimate Alien
Ben 10: Ultimate Alien is an American animated television series - the third entry in Cartoon Network's Ben 10 franchise created by team Man of Action (a group consisting of Duncan Rouleau, Joe Casey, Joe Kelly, and Steven T. Seagle), and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. It was slated to premiere after the series finale of Ben 10: Alien Force on March 26, 2010, but actually premiered on April 5, 2010, in the US and in the UK; and Latin America on October 10, 2010, coincidentally the date was 10/10/10, and at 10 a.m. In Canada, the series started airing on September 12, 2010, on Teletoon. The series finale finished on March 31, 2012 with the two-part episode, The Ultimate Enemy, being in memory of series developer and producer Dwayne McDuffie, who died during the production of the series. Plot The plot follows on from Ben 10: Alien Force; set one year after the events of the previous series. The Omnitrix has been destroyed, and Ben must learn to master the incredible and incomprehensible secrets of the new Ultimatrix, a gauntlet-like version of the old Omnitrix that not only gives him access to all of his original alien abilities, but also allows him to evolve his alien forms into far much stronger and more powerful versions; called "ultimate forms." However, in the premiere episode, "Fame", a young fan named Jimmy Jones deduces Ben's secret identity and reveals it to the world. Ben becomes an overnight celebrity, hailed by kids as a hero but distrusted by most adults as a possible threat. With Gwen, Kevin, Julie, and Grandpa Max still at his side, Ben continues to battle alien threats to the galaxy, including finding five aliens that were attacked and kidnapped by an Osmosian villain named Aggregor. Their names were Bivalvan, Galapegus, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad. After Aggregor captured and fused with all five aliens, he began searching for the Map of Infinity to go to the Forge of Creation and absorb the vast God/cosmic-like powers of Celestialsapiens. Later, Kevin is forced to absorb energy from the Ultimatrix and goes insane with tremendous energy and power, but is shown that he does still have a good human heart, and still does care, and that he has not gone completely evil. Kevin is eventually returned to normal and Aggregor's actions are reversed. The second season features more self-contained stories rather than employing an overall storyline, although a real storyline is developing with the appearance of the mysterious, but dangerous Sir George and the extra-dimensional demon called "Diagon". After the defeat of Vilgax who absorbed the enormous abilities and powers of Diagon to become even stronger and more powerful, Azmuth appears to ask Ben to give his sword, Ascalon, and the Ultimatrix back, giving Ben the new-and-improved and greatly modified version of the Omnitrix. Episodes Characters Crossovers External links *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien at Ben 10 Wiki Category:Ben 10 Category:Ashley Johnson Category:Greg Cipes Category:Yuri Lowenthual Category:Paul Edling Category:Man Of Action Category:Cartoon Network Category:Dee Bradley Baker Category:Boomeraction Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:Cannon bolt Category:Sequel television series